Dyson Sphere
A nearly perfect sphere containing a smallish yellow dwarf star located in Shallan space. Built at an unknown point of time more than 80,000 years ago, and made of a nearly indestructible material, the sphere has continued to be a major point of interest for Neeran civilization. The internal surface is inhabited by various species, whose technological development is limited by the presence of technology that drains any energy above that which is required by biological processes to sustain themselves. History It is unknown when exactly construction was finished or even how long it took to construct the sphere. Few events in the history of the sphere are currently known. *~76,000 BC: Neeran take over the duties as caretakers from the previous species in that position *~500 AD: Human refugee fleet is allowed to settle on the sphere *3??? AD: Discovery by the Factions *3??? AD: Dyson Sphere Exploration Society founded *402? AD: System occupied by Neeran Empire *402? AD: Surface expeditions started by Neeran Empire *4035 AD: Dyson Sphere by Sonia Reynard Materials The Dyson sphere is a nearly perfect sphere containing a smallish yellow dwarf star. It has a radius of roughly 140 million kilometers and a circumference of 879.65 million km. It shouldn't even be possible for a structure this size to remain rigid with the construction methods available to the Factions. Some scientists speculate the use of stasis reinforcement, or energy fields that strengthen the molecular or atomic bonds of the building materials. Whatever the key to it is, sensors have difficulty penetrating any of the primary construction material, or at least what acts as the outer shell. Most conventional weapons have proven next to useless against it. Antimatter works but scientists studying the sphere have been reluctant to do more than the most basic tests with it. The effects of Veckron weaponry have not yet been tested because of the chance of large scale damage. There are size and mass inconsistencies with much of the sphere, areas where there should be gaps or voids in the interior structure. Large areas of the interior surface have no yet been made habitable. Four main entrances along the equator and a number of secondary ones scattered around the sphere. Each of the doors is large enough for a heavy cruiser to pass through and opens automatically if a ship approaches at a low enough speed to not be mistaken for a meteoroid. One thousand kilometer long tunnels ensure that a ship doesn't pass through the atmosphere. A solar shade regulates the day and night cycle of the interior surface. Technology The technology used to construct and maintain the Dyson Sphere is currently ahead of both the Factions and the Neeran Empire in many areas. While the building material is still beyond analysis, the energy drain system found on the sphere seems to have been successfully copied by the Neeran Empire at some point. Larger structures at the interior poles seem to be connected in some way to maintaining the sphere's position in relation to the star. They also host now defunct wormhole generators that were used to allow the caretakers to rapidly travel across space in order to relocate intelligent species threatened with extinction to the sphere. Caretakers A group charged by the original builders to maintain the sphere and settle new species on its surface. As of 4035, a group lead by unaligned Neeran has been fulfilling this role for 80,000 years. At least one other species has done the same before them. The also provide mediation and limited healthcare to the species on the interior surface. Purpose The main purpose of the Dyson Sphere has been stated to be the preservation of intelligent species that might have gone extinct otherwise. Inhabitants Several forms of life that were know to be extinct elsewhere in the galaxy can be found living on the inner surface of the Dyson Sphere. The overall population of all intelligent species present is at least in the trillions. Currently know species inhabiting the sphere include: *Humans: Several billions of them inhabit the surface in 4035. They arrived roughly 3500 years before Sonia, after fleeing from an encounter with the Hune Republic. *Hune *Neeran *Shallans *Space porcupines Defenses The full scale of the weaponry available to the caretakers is unknown. Limited external defences have been used in the past to protect the Dyson Sphere's shell from asteroid impacts. Even without using all weapons theoretically available, the caretakers estimate it would take one hour to destroy a fleet consisting of a Neeran command ship, multiple super heavy cruisers, heavy cruisers, and various smaller fleet elements. The purely defensive options available to the caretakers appear to be much less impressive in comparison. There seem to be no systems available to shield the outer sphere from attacks using antimatter. The interior surface itself seems unprotected from direct attack by orbiting ships as well. Artifacts Technology from the sphere is usually recoved in the form of artifacts. Highly advanced devices that can function on the sphere despite the present energy drain, these items are usually incredibly effective in their intended field of use compared to equivalent Faction or Neeran technology. Category:Megastructure Category:Artifact Category:Neeran Empire